Odd Spots
by AngelKairi
Summary: Yuffie's full of surprising observations. It's one of the many little quirks that endears her to Tifa. [Tifa x Yuffie. Named for where most of the little facts in this come from xD. Very amusing stuff.]


**_Odd Spots_**

**Summary:** Yuffie's full of surprising observations. It's one of the many little quirks that endears her to Tifa. Tifa x Yuffie. Some points mentioned that many women who've hit puberty would know about. XD

* * *

_**11:42 a.m.**_

Tifa blinked.

"_What _did you say, Yuffie?"

The little ninja grinned briefly at her, tugging on her yellow scarf. "Mosquito repellents don't actually repel: they make it so the mosquito doesn't know we're there."

"So…?"

"So we're invisible to the mosquitoes!" She replied flippantly, dark eyes twinkling. "Let's go!" She grabbed her older friend's black-gloved hand and pulled her into a run, racing down the avenue of red and gold trees. Tifa laughed helplessly.

_**1:17 p.m.**_

"The first manmade object to break the sound barrier was the leather whip." The bubbly girl announced as Tifa was packing away the groceries.

"Really?" She gave the petite girl a considering look, hands on hips.

"Yup! And it's also called the 'bull's hip' – probably some Australian thing, y'know, like 'dead horse' is tomato sauce and stuff like that. Isn't it cool?"

Tifa smiled indulgently.

_**2:33 p.m.**_

"What have you worked out this time, Yuffie?"

Her housemate beamed up at her, decked out in a ridiculously long-sleeved grey jumper. "Snails can sleep for three years!"

Tifa giggled. "Does that make Yuffie a snail?"

"Damn right it does!" Her friend shot back, snuggling under a doona on the couch.

_**4:17 p.m.**_

"Yuffie, are you ready yet? The others said this dinner starts at five, it takes about an hour to get there…"

There was a chuckle from the last room on the hall Tifa was currently glaring down. "I'm just trying to fold a piece of paper in half more than seven times!" Came the ninja's reply; the tall well-endowed woman shook her head.

"Another useful bit of information?"

"But they're so much fun!" The tiny girl tumbled out of her room, brushing a wild strand of hair out of the way. "Ready, Tifa?"

_**5:05 p.m.**_

"Hey Cloud," the girl said solemnly, stealing half of the ex-soldier's biscuit – he'd been waiting twenty minutes already and had ordered a snack – "Is the photocopier broken at work?"

Blue eyes blinked down at the ninja. "I… don't think so." He said quietly. "Why?"

She grinned then, looking up at him with crumbs on her lip. "Because seventeen percent of photocopier faults occur because people like to sit on them and photocopy their backsides!"

There was a snicker from the rest of the table; Barret ducked his head when Cloud glanced over.

_**8:59 p.m.**_

"One of the best mottos is 'never let a chance pass you by'!" She giggled, yoinking the last of Vincent's waffle and finishing it with relish, before disappearing out the restaurant door with a ditzy flourish.

She waited in the car park for seven minutes and twenty-one seconds while Tifa said her farewells and pulled her long black coat on.

_**11:32 p.m.**_

"Argh… I'm tired now." The girl yawned, snuggled against her housemate's side and absently watching the credits roll on a black screen.

"Aren't you going to go to bed, Yuffie? Or at least let me get up and go to bed?"

She considered this. "Only if you listen to the best motto ever, from the lips of the Greatest Ninja Ever."

Tifa nodded assent, and Yuffie clambered up, bleary-eyed.

"Live," she said loudly, doing a spin in the middle of the lounge room. Tifa laughed, and Yuffie smiled at her. "Laugh," she added, surprising another out of her. "And love." She finished, planting a drowsy kiss on her housemate's lips and flopping back down on the couch and Tifa.

Tifa decided that bed wasn't really necessary, after all.

* * *

Need I say that this was fun to write? The title is Odd Spots, because when I remembered those random little words of wisdom that were sprouted throughout this, apart from the last two mottos, I remembered that I got the information off the Libra pads. :_grins: _I'm not sure which other places use Libra, but whenever somebody says one of those little comments, the whole female population within hearing around here will inevitably crack up. It's just that amusing.

If Aussies are reading this; yes, I had Yuffie almost bag out Aus. But myeh. I'm Australian too, but you don't see me taking offence- and we have a seriously weird habit when it comes to those sayings. Seriously weird. _:shakes head:_ Of course, saying "we'll chuck a couple of snags on the barbie" is so much easier than saying "let's go cook sausages on the barbeque!" _:giggles:_

So… I'll leave you with this. Enjoy!

Ciao!

**Tally. SilverAuthoress. _Rikku_. AngelKairi.**

**-x- **_crack!_pa**i**r**i**ng g**o**dde_ss _**-x-**


End file.
